The subject disclosure generally relates to power tool and, more particularly, to a power tool with a shield.
Power tools with a shield generally comprise angle grinders, rotary sanders and so on. In operation, the operator needs to adjust the angle position of the shield, if necessary, so as to relocate the shield for protection.
At present, the locking mechanism that is common in the market is a cam locking mechanism. Such cam locking mechanism is adapted to be used in the power tool with a movable collar; that is, a cam member is arranged on the collar of the shield. When the shield is mounted to the body, the cam member is moved by the operator to force the collar to be contracted so as to lock the shield. When the angle of the shield needs to be adjusted, the cam member is moved to release the contracted collar, and now the shield may be rotated relative to the body so as to be adjusted and positioned in a new work angle. However, the safety of such mechanism is relative low.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,063,606 discloses a rotating lever which is arranged on the body and has a projection thereon. In the natural state, the rotating lever may be locked within the locking groove of the shield by means of the force of a spring. If the operator pulls and rotates the rotating lever, the projection on the lever may disengage from the locking groove on the shield so as to rotate and then the shield is adjusted. In such mechanism, since the rotation lever is arranged on the body, the structure of the body is complicated and the mechanism cannot be operated simply.
Chinese Patent Publication No. CN 101,293,330A discloses a stop member which is arranged on the side wall of a bearing base. In the natural state, the stop member may be locked within the locking groove of the shield by the force of a spring. If the stop member is moved by the operator, the stop member may disengage from the locking groove of the shield so that the shield can be rotated and adjusted. Since the stop member of such mechanism is mounted on the side wall of the bearing base, on one hand, the dimension of the bearing base is increased and the structure is complicated; on the other hand, the mechanism cannot be operated simply.